He's All That
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!!*Erasa makes a bet with Videl that she can't make Gohan the Homecoming King, but to fully win the bet Videl has to be the queen! Will Videl win the bet and/or keep her reputation too? (Part 3 of 3 up!) R/R!!
1. The Bet

He's All That

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Can anyone LOL??? I love that title and yes, it's HE'S all that! All of that and I'm sort of on a break from my other stories so…onto the story!

-

Disclaimer: Me no own, o-kee?

-

Chapter One: Erasa's Bet

-

(Long ago and…oh who the hell am I kidding? If I'm right Gohan's not even near going to high school this year yet so… Anyway… We meet up with two popular friends, talking about what else, than - *gasp* boys!)

Videl looked at Erasa to see if she was joking. Cute? Gohan? That's funny! She snorted but Erasa caught it. She rolled her eyes at the always-pissed Videl.

"Oh come off it Videl, even you have to say he's cute! He's got that baby face and little grin that just-" Videl put her hand up, making Erasa stop her little string of things about Gohan.

"Stop it Erasa. Besides, even if I _thought_ he was cute, what would it matter anyway?" Videl felt someone sling an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah Erasa, anyway, he's a dweeb." Videl had to agree with that, along with Erasa apparently. But Erasa still wouldn't give up.

"If he joined us than maybe…" Videl nodded her head no quickly.

"No way, I do not want another idiot asking for my dad's autograph. We've already got one!" She pointed her thumb over to Sharpner who was behind them. Erasa nodded her head in agreement to this. Sharpner really was one of those idiots.

"But maybe he won't do it!" Videl looked at her with eyes that said 'riiiiiight…'. Erasa nodded her head in frustration. "You're afraid to do it! I thought you hated being 'popular' Videl, that it just made you stand out! Why aren't you letting Gohan come with us? Let's re-check shall we? Because he's a 'loser', because he's a 'dweeb', I mean come on Videl! I knew your dad was worried about _his_ reputation, but I never knew that you were worried about your own too!" Videl looked at Erasa shocked.

"I am _not_ worried about my reputation, thank you very much! I just happen to be worried about yours!" Erasa snorted.

"More like you're worried for Sharpner's." Videl looked at Erasa shocked again.

"Shar-SHARPNER'S?! Why the hell would I be worried about that idiot's?? I'm worried about yours too you know!" Erasa snorted.

"I'm not worried about my reputation Videl. You're the one who doesn't want Gohan in the group… Along with Sharpner." Videl would have said something had Erasa not have been right. She was worried about her reputation. Oh…my…Kami… Videl got her two cents in.

"Alright, but maybe that's not what I am worried about. Haven't you noticed that anyone I talk to becomes popular? Maybe I don't want them to feel the pain of popularity." Erasa rolled her eyes thinking 'puh-leeze!'. She got an idea.

"You can make anyone you talk to popular, huh Videl? Alright, I propose a deal. Since you apparently think that you can make _anyone_ popular, you should have no problem making Gohan the Homecoming King!" Videl gaped at Erasa but then gained her composure.

"Oh please, that's extremely dumb Erasa! Homecoming _King?_ _Gohan?_ Are you listening to yourself Erasa, I think you've hit a bump and lost your memory. Only guys like Sharpner ever win!" Erasa shrugged her shoulders.

"I can understand if your afraid of losing Videl." She turned around leaving an angry Videl behind her. Videl pointed her finger at her.

"I am _not_ afraid of losing. I'm actually afraid of winning, which is more than likely what's going to happen!" Erasa turned around and grinned at her. Videl knew that she had just been suckered big time by her.

"Good, and remember - you have to become Homecoming _queen_." Erasa walked away from Videl and Sharpner, picking up a ride from the new gleam in her eye Ueioa. Videl growled under her breath as the car pulled away.

"I'm going to kill her…"

(1)

-

Gohan walked into the home and went into the kitchen. "What're you cooking mom? It smells great!" Chichi turned to beam at her son.

"Dinner apparently. You better go wash up, Goten may get a bigger serving than you if you aren't here on time. Without another word the older Son boy left to get out of his school clothes, bathe, and then get into a gi. He came back a few moments later to see the young Goku-Mini-me sitting on a chair looked a little disgruntled.

"Mom made me wait a little longer for my food because you weren't in here yet. MEANY!" Goten yelled. Gohan laughed lightly and ruffled Goten's hair.

"Sorry squirt. I'm in here now am I not?" The chibi looked confused but then shrugged it off. Brother was in here, he got _food_!

"Yay!" The little chibi said as Chichi started putting plates onto the table. She got her small bit of food, and backed up, giving the two boys room to go after whatever in there it was that they wanted (pretty much everything).

Chichi finished her meal along the same time they finished theirs. Gohan helped her clear the table even though she didn't ask for the help.

"I really don't need any help Gohan, it's fine." Gohan nodded his head no.

"It's okay mom, really." He cleaned the dishes with her, in about the middle of drying the dishes (his mom was doing the actual scrubbing), he felt something, or rather _someone_, tugging on his gi's leg. He looked down and saw who else but Goten.

"Come on nii-chan! I want train! Come on! Come on!" Gohan looked over at his mother to see what she would think. She waved her hands at him.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go have fun, get out of the house already!" Gohan nodded and picked Goten up, playing with him like he was a plane.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Goten said, his arms open wide as Gohan 'flew' him out the door. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I just _told_ him to go train!" She nodded her head and turned around the shorter pile of dirty dishes that was still lying all desolate and alone on the kitchen counter (that last sentence has nothing to do with the story, sort of like this thing right here. Like it, no? ^_^;;)

-

Videl looked up at the ceiling contemplating ways of getting Gohan to be homecoming king. So far she came up with a small list…

1* Actually make him popular and get people to vote for him.

(Won't work!)

2* Threaten people to vote for him…

(hmmm…)

3* Sabotage the votes

(No fun.)

4* Injure all other homecoming king contestants

(That's a good one…)

Videl sighed. What was she thinking, agreeing to this bet anyway? It was _nuts_! She sighed and tried to get to sleep. She should probably sleep on it.

-

The next day at School…(2)

-

Videl went in earlier than usual, hoping against hope that Gohan suddenly became 'sick' today and didn't show up. She didn't know how she would put up with it or how to handle it… Of course Murphy's law hopped into affect when she saw Gohan walk in with Lime.

Lime was Gohan's ex-girlfriend but they got along great anyway. Lime was an art genius, she was the rising female Picasso. Videl glared at the girl for reasons unknown. She sucked in her breath and walked down the stairs to talk with Gohan.

The two others looked at her shocked, what was she doing, talking to _them?_ She sighed quickly, "Hey Gohan, Line-"

"Lime."

"Sorry, Lime. I was wondering if either of you wanted to come to a party this weekend. My house, so…do you want to come?" Both of them looked mildly shocked, since they were being asked to a party. Lime's suspicions grew.

"This isn't some kind of joke is it?" She asked. _I wish!_ Videl thought to herself silently. She nodded her head no.

"No, my dad is leaving this weekend, to some new photo shoot, and I thought it'd be neat to just have a party!" Lime still looked suspicious so she declined the invitation.

"I'd rather not, besides, my grandpa wants me to do some stuff around the farm. What about you Gohan? I thought you needed to watch Trunks and Goten." Gohan thought about it for a moment.

"I…need to watch Trunks and Goten on Saturday to 6:15, but after that I'm fine." Videl nodded her head at him.

"The party begins at 7:00, so you'll have plenty of time, unless of course that _drive_ from the mountains won't allow you to come." Videl didn't really know if she actually wanted Gohan to come or not. On one hand, if he came, it would be easier for her to lose the bet, on the other, if he didn't come, Erasa would think she told Gohan directly not to come. She looked up as more and more people came into the room and turned around.

"Hope to see you there Gohan!" She said and took her seat up by Erasa. Gohan turned to Lime looking confused.

"She _wants_ me to come to this? Last I checked she hated my guts!" Lime looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if it's a trick or not Gohan, but I trust you to be careful, okay? I really don't want you to become the laughing stock of the school. If you did you and I would switch places at the bottom of the totem pole." Gohan looked confused and she sighed. "Never mind Gohan, never mind!" He grinned at her and ran up the steps, since the teacher just walked in. Lime took her seat, still wondering what was going on, hoping that whatever was happening, wouldn't hurt Gohan.

She sighed, if Videl was behind it, more than likely it was something to hurt Gohan… Lime also knew that she couldn't do anything about it.

-

As it was Monday, the whole party thing wouldn't start until five days later, and in that time Videl had to get people in the 'higher circle' of school to 'except' Gohan. She bit her lip, this was turning out to be quite a bit harder than she had at first thought. A good thing though was that today there was an assembly, that also meant that they got out of school two hours early once the assembly was over with.

It was about her father's school so she didn't pay attention. She looked around, seeing a lot of her 'friends' and even 'enemies' staring at the screen intently, learning whatever they could from it and seeing if they had enough money to join any of the programs. She would have thought that Gohan would have been paying attention to the little movie as well, instead however, she saw him talking to Tai, a computer nerd who could care less around fighting. She shrugged it off. Gohan was probably better at computers than fighting anyway.

At the end of the assembly, Videl was able to catch up with Gohan who was just about to turn into a building (He was thinking she was following him again to see how he got home). Videl caught her breath when Gohan stopped.  
"Geez Gohan, honestly! Anyway, I was wondering if…I could stop by your house today." Gohan was about to protest as it looked as though she wanted him to give _her_ a ride. Not a good idea… "I'll take us, what do you say?" Gohan thought about it for a minute.

"I need to go over to a friend's house to talk, my little brother's there too so they probably want me to watch him and his friend." Videl shrugged.

"I'll go with you, maybe I can get you out of it so you can go with us!" Gohan looked confused again and Videl didn't know why.

"Go where with who?" Videl mentally kicked herself.

"Ugh, sorry about that, Um… my friends and I were going to the beach for a swim, want to come along, it'll be fun - trust me!" Gohan thought about it for a moment but nodded his head no.

"I better not…" Videl rolled her eyes.

"Fine, can I at least go with you then? My dad doesn't know that we got out of school early today and I don't want to go home any time soon." Gohan shrugged and Videl took that as an invitation. After a while, Videl noticed that they were leaving the city.

"Umm…Gohan?" He looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"West Capitol!? Ugh, at least that's more believable than the mountains!" Gohan blushed slightly. Videl thought about it for a while and grabbed Gohan's arm. "Here, watch out." She threw the little capsule to the ground and instantly and 'copter came out of it. "Hop in, I'm not going to just take all this extra time and _walk_ all day!" Gohan followed her orders and hopped in.

Videl pressed a few button and in a few minutes both of them were up in the air. Videl cast a sideways glance at him.

"Don't get air sick okay? I just got new upholstery from when Sharpner did." Videl shook visibly. Gohan did to, that was sick!

After a while they were floating above the booming West Capitol.

"Where's your friend's house anyway?" Gohan pointed over to the very large buling that had © on it. Videl's eyes widened. Capsule Corporation?

She didn't say anything as they landed and hopped out of the metal box along with Gohan. The door opened before Gohan's finger even went near the doorbell.

"What the hell are you doing brat?" Grumbled a _small_ man at the door. Videl's eyebrows raised at him, he seemed pissed…

"I'm here to talk to Bulma," Bulma - as in Bulma _Briefs_?? "Come on Vegeta, lay off it!" The man would have replied had Bulma not spoken up that very moment.

"Stop it both of you! Honestly! Now Gohan, you wanted to talk about something?" Gohan was about to say yes when Videl butted in.

"Gohan was wondering if he could go swimming with us today instead of watching the boys." Videl answered Bulma. Bulma looked at her.

"I don't know who you are…" Videl grinned lightly.  
"I'm Videl." Bulma shook her hand, noticing that Videl hadn't mentioned her last one. She shrugged her shoulders. She probably had her reasons. Gohan shook his head no.

"I really don't think I should, I mean…" Goten ran out that moment and hugged Gohan's leg, he looked over at Videl and smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Goten, what's your name?" Videl grinned at the chibi and answered 'Videl'. He beamed at her. "Do you fight?" He asked. Somehow, it seemed extremely sweet coming from him.

"Umm…a little why?" Goten smiled brighter.

"I wanna train with somebody 'cuz Trunks is gonna spar with Mr. Vegeta and I don't have anyone to spar with because Gohan won't let me." She turned to look at Gohan with a questioning eyebrow. She turned back to Goten and answered.

"I don't see why not, unless of course your brother and I have _other_ things to do?" She looked back up at Gohan who was gaping at her. She grinned to herself. This was going to be _easy._ Goten jumped into the air and went the other way. Videl looked at Gohan again. 

"Looks like a _whole_ lot of training…" Gohan sighed and hit his forehead with his hand.

"I'll get my trunks." He glared at the human…saiya-jin… DEMI-ALIEN Trunks, stopping him from making a wise remark.

-

Gohan hit his head over and over again on the glass in the helicopter. Videl looked over at him and glared silently.

"Be careful with the glass, sheesh. So…"  
"So what?" She glared at him again. She was not however going to let him spoil her fun. She was on the verge of something _very_ good.

Gohan was wearing the Capsule Corp. sweater that he had in PE along with his trunks. Judging from the fact that his legs had no baby fat or actually _anything_ that could make them look bad on them, it hopefully was true for the part under the shirt. She blushed at what she was thinking but luckily Gohan was looking her way so he didn't catch it.

She landed the 'copter near the beach and hopped out shortly after Gohan. She took off her white shirt and pink top along with her shorts and shoes, showing her black swimsuit. She looked over at Gohan who was in the process of taking off his shirt. She nearly died of shock when she saw his chest. She looked the other way though and then back to him, hopefully not blushing.

"Alright. I'm going to see if Erasa is around here quick… There are some of the guys… See ya!" Videl ran off in the other direction and Gohan took her advice. He walked down the beach and took a seat a little bit a way from them.

Sharpner was the only one that knew about the bet but he remembered to keep his mouth shut. The other guys just saw him come with Videl and shrug it off. Maybe she was doing something weird with him or something…

-

"Well looky here. Videl brought Gohan to our little beach party, hmm?" Said Erasa when the girls decided where they would put their things. She whispered it so only she, Videl, and Graya{1} could hear her. Videl glared at her.

"Well duh, how else could I win?" Erasa rolled her eyes and looked at Gohan.

"He is quite the package isn't he? I wouldn't mind taking him for myself." They heard someone cough behind them and turned to see Graya.

"Like you guys would be able to!" She snorted. She made her blond hair fall behind her on her thin shoulders. "Or at least you won't be able to when I go after him." Videl looked at the two disgusted with them.

"A week ago, neither of you would have gone near him,"

"I would have but you and Sharpner were _idiots_." Videl didn't pay Erasa any attention though.

"And when he takes off his shirt, 'I'm gonna be his girlfriend!' is all you can shout!" Videl glared at both of them. Graya stuck her tongue out and Erasa rolled her eyes, expecting this from the girl. She patted her back.

"It's okay to say you want him too." Videl looked shocked and Graya fell over laughing. "Trust me Videl! It's _normal_ for a teenage girl to- EEK!" Videl sent a handful of sand over to the unsuspecting girl.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yelled Videl. Erasa started running over to the guys and Videl of course was following her.

The guys looked up when they saw the girls running towards them. Erasa grinning like an idiot and Videl screaming that she was going to kill her and…a few other things that I can't mention as this is going to a G rated fic.

-

A/N: *sigh* I got the idea and vallah! Lol! Anyway, I'll be getting the next chapter out for Gohan the Prince, so no worries!

{1} - Don't ask.

- Don't worry folks! Videl's not being serious! …Hopefully! 

(2) - Time flies, no?


	2. Crushed

He's All That

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Well…here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it peeps! Oh yeah, I never knew how many people didn't like She's All That! (lol) I personally liked it though so… *sticks out tongue* live with it! Bwahahahahahahahahaha *hack, cough* hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- (Vi-Cat hit the back of BB's head)

VC: Oh shut up!

BB: I got my own muse! I tell you all about her later though, so that I don't shorten up the story.

VC: *snorts* You already have.

BB: Be quiet!

-

Disclaimer: (VC: I'm not doing the disclaimer for you already! BB: What type of muse are you anyway?)

-

Chapter Two: Crushed

-

Sharpner cursed inside his head. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, it was nuts, dumb, idiotic! He growled under his breath again. He didn't want to nominate the guy!

Yet, he had that little piece of paper in his hand that had 'I believe the best King for Homecoming would be Son Gohan' on it. He didn't need this! He growled again and stomped into the office. He held up the little piece of paper and the secretary saw it. She motioned for him to just put it on the counter since she was on the phone at the moment. He laid it down there and than turned around in a huff, making sure that the secretary noticed.

She did and he walked out of the small office ASAP. Class started in five minutes and he needed to get there fast!

-

Gohan walked into the school and was a little surprised. Everyone was staring at him with confused expressions on their faces. He walked past all of them and went to his locker. He was excused from first hour as the teacher didn't see that he really needed his class (he didn't need any really, but he actually had to be in some classes during the day). Gohan was able to stop Lime for a second. He was shocked when he saw that she was looking at him…angrily.

"Hey Lime, what's going on?" Lime glared at him.

"Didn't your little _friends_ tell you?" She sneered. Gohan looked taken aback but nodded his head no. Lime glared harder but at the same time looked confused.

"I don't know what's going on Lime! Honest!" He was pleading with her now. Lime sighed.

"I was wondering why you'd be willing to talk to me…" Gohan looked at her confused but she waved his question off before he can even ask it, "Anyway, do you know that you've been nominated for Homecoming King?" Gohan looked at her shocked and then opened his mouth.

"I've been WHAT?!"

-

Videl could have sworn that she heard some curses in the loud yell of terror that just went through the hall. Unlike most of the people who were already in the class, wondering what that loud noise, Videl knew exactly what it was.

Gohan found out about being nominated.

Good.

Now she didn't have to tell him.

She went back to doodling on her notebook when a hand slammed down in front of her. She looked up to see Sharpner. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sharpner glared at her.

"I expect a fully paid admittance to your father's school for a week starting tomorrow." He growled through his breath. Videl put her hand up in attempt to get him to stop breathing on her. It was in vain. She looked at him and answered.

"Fine. Yeesh, you don't need to go and make a scene about it you wuss." Sharpner glared at her but sat down in his second hour class. Gohan came into the room a second earlier.

"Hi guys." He whispered, grabbing his notes and stuff. Videl looked at the boy who looked in front of him dazed and lost. She rolled her eyes. Being nominated couldn't be _that_ much of a surprise…I mean he _is_ cute…

Videl snapped her eyes shut and silently chewed her lips. Erasa nominated her yesterday for the Homecoming Queen and she knew that she was going to hate every bit of it. _I don't even want to go to the homecoming dance!! _She sulked lightly by Gohan who looked as though he'd seen a ghost. _It would have been better if he did…_ Videl heard herself thinking. She sighed. If Gohan didn't want to go, at least they had something in common when they win the bet… _WHEN I WIN THE BET! NOT WE!!!!_ Videl felt like pounding her head on the table. She didn't need this. Someone passed her a note and she had assumed it was Erasa. Boy was she surprised when she read it!

Videl,  


__

Do you know how I was nominated?

-G

Videl looked at Gohan who was studying, wait no… She looked down at his book and saw the patterns and shapes that he was drawing on it while looking at the board. _Woah…_ She thought silently. She remembered the argument that Lime and Gohan had at the middle point of the year. That was of course when Gohan was still a 'moron'. In her book he still was but she was slowly seeing that everyone else, namely the girls, didn't think that Gohan was a moron anymore. _DAMN!_ She thought to herself. Gohan was in their clique for hardly, what? A _DAY?!_ And he's already this popular. Least she did the main part, as Erasa said.

__

"You can make anyone you talk to popular, huh Videl? Alright, I propose a deal. Since you apparently think that you can make anyone popular, you should have no problem making Gohan the Homecoming King!"

She really wanted to hit her head right now. What the hell was wrong with her? Actually agreeing?! She sighed and finally began to answer Gohan's note.

__

G,

__

One of the guys did I think. Good job, bet you're gonna win too. From what I can tell, A LOT of girls are going to be voting for you! ^_~

__

-Videl

Gohan read it and Videl saw him blush a light red. Videl quirked an eyebrow at him and his behavior. What's up with that? He honestly DOES blush at pretty much everything… She grinned at him lightly, a real one whether she knew it or not, making Gohan blush even more. Videl looked to the front of the room thinking _This could be even more fun than I thought!_

-

Chichi put the phone back on it's hook and sat down at the table. She was extremely silent and you could hear a clock ticking somewhere in the background…you could probably hear a pin drop if any of you would actually grab a pin and drop it, on purpose, just to hear it drop!

__

My baby…growing up like…like… Her eyes started to tear up.

HER BABY WAS GROWING UP SO FAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

The school day ended and Videl saw Gohan walking away from the building slowly. She bit the inside of her lip and ran over to him.

"Yo, Gohan! Wait up!" Gohan turned to look at her and stopped, wondering if she was going to give him a ride again.

"Yea Videl?" She caught up with him easier this time as he wasn't that far away from the school.

"I was wondering if…" Videl kicked the back of her ankle, trying to find a reason for following him. After a while, Gohan started talking.

"Kinda lucky about that no school thing tomorrow huh?" Videl looked up at him and then remembered the announcement that went on during lunch.

"Huh, oh yea…" Videl's eyes brightened. "I was wondering if I could go over to your house!" Gohan looked back at her shocked.

"M-My house?" He squeaked. "Why my house?" Videl eyed him critically.

"Why not?" She saw him swallow.

"It's just that um-um…" She saw a flash of blond hair and then saw Gohan get dragged down a bit by none other than Graya.

"He's going on a date with me!" Graya looked over at Graya and glared at her.

"WHAT?!"

"I _am_?"

"It's not like you have a _bet_ or anything to worry about!" Videl glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan asked cluelessly.

"Never mind that Gohan." Videl said. Graya snorted.

"You positive about that Videl?"

"Would you shut up?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't!" The fighting went on for a while and Gohan was getting sick of it. What the hell were these two talking about anyway? What bet? He looked back at the two of them.

"You're not going to win Videl!"

"'I don't see why I shouldn't'" Videl mocked her. Graya glared at her harshly again.

"He's going on a date, with me, and that is FINAL!" Gohan was going to at least try to politely put her down but Videl beat him to the punch.

Not literally…

"You are not!"  
"I _so_ am!" Videl glared at her.

"Please, oh," She got her copter out and pushed Gohan in the cockpit. "and Graya? _So_ went out last year. Find a new two lettered word for your flee sized brain to pick up." She got into her side of the 'copter and the two were off. Gohan was looking extremely lost.

He turned to her after they were flying for a few minutes.

"Videl?"

"Yes?"

"What was that all about?" Videl thought about that for a moment, wondering what she should say. She looked over at Gohan who was looking at her curiously. She sighed.

"…Nothing." Gohan was still looking at her curiously.

"Where are we going."

"You're house."

"…oh." Gohan turned his head to stare out the window silently.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Videl got sick of it.

"So…what should I expect when we get to your house?" Gohan looked at her and started for a moment but shrugged lightly.

"My mom…she may get weird ideas so ignore her, and you already meet my brother but still…" Videl nodded her head.

"What about your father?" Gohan glared at her silently and she wondered what she said wrong.

"My father's dead." She sucked lightly on her teeth. She did not like this conversation…

"I'm sorry…" Gohan shook his head sadly.

"Don't be. You didn't know." She noticed that his eyes lightened a little bit from their glare and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel. My mom died two years ago from skin cancer. It was terrible how the news pasted it everywhere though. Always taking pictures of me at school and calling me a 'brave girl' to go out and face the world without my mother and stuff like that…" Gohan looked at her as she started her terrain. He saw the plains of her face change more and more and now she was…her. Gohan didn't know how he knew he was seeing the 'real' Videl, but all he knew was that he liked it better than the Videl he saw at school.

She kept on talking and her kept on watching her.

"…its nuts, honestly! The camera in your face, and all because my father saved the world! I know it's a big thing but that was in the _past_! New things can come at any time!" Gohan looked over at Videl in shock. "…He doesn't even train anymore! Does he expect to stay strong 24/7 no matter what? It's like he's never heard the saying 'No Pain, No Gain'. Of course, in his case, its more like 'No pain, More Money', with all of those photo shoots! He's hardly ever home! You have no idea how hard it is to get just a _little_ bit of attention from that man…" She looked over at Gohan and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I've got to be boring you to high heaven…"

Gohan shook his head no.

"Trust me, you aren't." Videl blushed lightly again and looked in front of her.

"How much longer before we get to your house anyway?" Gohan looked at the speed they were going and looked at where they were passing.

"I'd say about three, three and a half hours maybe." Videl nodded.

"Got anything to talk about." Gohan snorted _You haven't got a clue…_

-

Videl laid down in Gohan's bed. They talked in their flight over here and it seemed as though they got here in no time.

She was introduced to Gohan's mom who scared her a little bit, as she had _major_ mood swings.

She sighed and heard a small ringing coming from somewhere. She heard the door creak open and saw Gohan walking in with her cell.

"I know I shouldn't have opened your bag but you left it in the living room and-" Videl shook her head.

"It's no prob. Don't worry about it." Gohan nodded his head and walked out of his room and into the living room where he was sleeping on the couch.

__

"Hey Videl! Where are you girl! I heard you aren't at your dad's house! Where are you?" Videl chuckled lightly.

"I'm…at Gohan's house." There was silence at the other end and then a loooooooooong shriek coming from Erasa, who was on the other line.

__

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY AT HIS HOUSE?! OMG! VIDEL YOU DOG!!!" Videl was taken back at that last comment from the girl.

"What are you doing, calling me a bitch?" Erasa laughed.

__

"Aren't you one?"  
"Well yeah but…" They laughed again but got down to business.

__

"How's everything coming along?"

"Pretty good actually. Trust me. At the end of next week, Gohan will be the Homecoming King, and I'll win the bet, and be able to go back to being my original self!"

-

Outside Videl's room. Gohan lowered his head.

He was a bet? A _deal?_ Something she could go and _win?_ He growled lightly but bit his lip. He'd have to take care of this in the morning.

He went over and laid down on the couch.

"I knew it was to good to be true…" He whispered, pulling the covers over himself and closing his eyes.

-

Videl hung up the phone, entirely oblivious to the demi-saiyan who she just crushed.

-

A/N: Poor Gohan…sorry for getting this out so late… ~.~


	3. The Two Losers

He's All That

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: THE FORMAT IS CONFUSING AT FIRST, BUT I GOT TWO DIFFERENT IDEAS AND PUT THEM TOGETHER! It's like this;

__

blah blah blah song fic part

****

Blah blah blah 'hidden IMPORTANT part of the story'

Blah blah blah - The story itself

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing 'sept the plot…kinda… I got the idea from She's All That, lets work with that, shall we?

-

Chapter Three: The Two Losers

-

Videl woke up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She looked around for a moment, feeling lost, but than remembered that she was in Gohan's house. She got out of bed and put on her usual clothes, and then walking out into the hall.

She presumed that she was the only one in the house at the moment, from how tranquil it was. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Gohan moving food containers around the counter silently, being careful not to wake anyone up.

Videl watched him for a moment and than noticed him turning around. Gohan stopped in his tracks when he saw her. He blinked a few times and than nodded his head at her.

"Hey..." He whispered. Videl nodded at him.

"Oohayo Gohan!"

-

****

She looked at him lightly, seeing him in the park. She didn't know if he'd come or not. She went over and sat beside him.

"Thank you for…telling me what was wrong." She was able to get out, feeling awkward. The boy nodded.

"My pleasure." The boy snorted sarcastically. "Or whatever."

-

"So...been up to anything lately?" Gohan asked dryly while finding the label on one container very interesting. Videl looked over at him confused.

"Wha-What do you mean?" She looked at him worriedly, catching the sound of his voice...

"Nothing…I just thought I heard someone say that you're involved with nominating guys for Homecoming King."

"No…umm…why would I be?" He looked at her for a moment and shrugged. He turned back to looking at the containers.

"I…don't know." She bit her lip lightly. She looked around but shrugged. She was about to say something but Gohan turned to her surprisingly.

"Videl?" She looked at him and saw that he was troubled.

"What's wrong Gohan?" He was about to say something, she guessed something like 'never mind' or 'forget about it', but apparently whatever it was that he was going to say, he was going to say it.

"I think you should leave." She looked at him shocked, not expecting that.

"W-What?" He rung his hands lightly.

"I think it would be best Videl, and before my mom comes. Please." She looked at him and glared.

"Do you know how rude your being Son Gohan?" Her aura softened lightly after that though. "Is something… going on you don't want me to know about?" She whispered. She felt a little taken aback when Gohan looked up at her surprised. She wondered silently to herself 'why?'.

"You…I don't…want to talk about it." She bit the inside of her lip, trying to keep herself in check from saying anything rude. She took in a breath and let it out.

"Okay…Can you at least tell a little bit? I deserve to know why I'm being kicked out of your house Gohan." He nodded his head.

"O-Okay… I…found something out that…kind of affects me on a personal level. Please Videl? Just leave." She glared at him lightly but went back into his room and grabbed her stuff. She mocked bowed at him and than glared at him.

"Whatever you say, _your majesty!_" He flinched slightly as she walked out the door. He flinched again when she slammed the door, making the house shake lightly.

He closed his eyes and tried to keep a tear back. He swallowed the rest of them. He opened his eye and his work was for nothing as the little droplet of salt water traveled down his face. He went back to raiding the fridge, hoping that the food would help him think.

-

****

The girl sighed lightly.

"I guess… that's it than." The boy nodded.

"I suppose so." The boy bit his lip lightly, both of them were nervous for some reason, neither knowing why. The girl looked back up at him and smiled cautiously.

"I would _really_ like a conversation right about now…" The boy laughed lightly and nodded his head."

"And I agree. Got a topic?" **The girl shook her head.**

"Nope." **The both laughed lightly, looking away from each other.**

-

Videl glared at nothing as she traveled back to the mansion. How could he kick her out like that? How could he? It wasn't _fair._

She growled lightly. She knew that the ride back would take a while since she was still flying over the many mountain areas. She landed at one and sat down for a while looking at the sun sitting on a flat stone surface. She felt her eyes burn but didn't really know why. She shrugged after about half an hour and got up, going over to the helicopter, knowing that she needed to get back as soon as possible, if she wanted to help Erasa with decorations for tomorrow.

Who cares if they got 'em done early?

-

****

The girl sighed lightly and looked back at him.

"Well… what do you think about being…nominated?" The boy looked at her, hoping that she was kidding.

"You are kidding right?" She smiled lightly at him and shook her head.

"I'm serious! What do you think?" He thought about his answer lightly.

"You mean past the whole bet thing and-" She hit his shoulder lightly but nodded anyway.

"…yea."

-

Gohan sighed lightly. His mind had been on Videl entirely the last hours. Ten hours had passed and he was starting to go back to bed. He reached over to his lamp and turned it off. He laid down on his back and looked up at the ceiling, biting his lips. He pouted slightly at nothing, but than closed his eyes, still looking distressed. He didn't need this…

He tried as hard as he could to get back to sleep but wasn't able to get there. He looked back up to the ceiling and sighed, shaking his head.

__

How could she do that? He thought silently to himself. He found himself thinking that if she felt what he was feeling, he'd feel better. He shook his head at the thought, knowing the last thing anyone in this world needed was revenge.

__

if I had just one tear running down your cheek

maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep

-

Videl laid down in her bed. She and Erasa had worked on hiding everything that were expensive and fragile, so that none of the High school students could knock anything down, costing them thousands, maybe even millions for one piece.

She sighed as she kicked off her shoes and straightened out, pulling the covers over herself.

Looking up at the ceiling, she thought of Gohan for a few minutes. She bit her lip lightly and shook her head. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes, heading into a restless sleep.

-

The party was moving and Videl looked around anxiously. She thought about who she was searching for silently and than stopped immediately.

__

Gohan.

She saw Erasa coming up to her, her face seemed neutral. She was smiling at everybody and was waving at them, but her eyes were looking at Videl sternly, something Videl really wasn't used to, thusly making her squirm.

Erasa was able to tear herself away from a group of girls and walked over to Videl. She sat down beside her.

"Hey girl." Videl nodded to her.

-

****

"How do I feel about being nominated…" He thought out loud. **She looked at him, wondering the answer herself.** **"A _shock_ is the first thing that comes to mind…" She nodded at him.**

"I can understand that." **He looked at her and she wondered slightly if she something wrong or of the like.**

"What?"

-

"Hey." Erasa was quiet for a few moments than looked back to her.

"Where's Gohan?" Videl winced slightly and Erasa noticed this right away.

"Videl?" Videl looked away from her. "What's wrong?" Videl shook her head.  
"I don't want to talk about it. Especially not _here." _Videl thought that Erasa would leave it at that but she didn't.

"Good thing I know the way to your room than, huh?" Videl looked up at her shocked slightly. Erasa grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the throng of High school students that had come. She started climbing the stairs but had to help push some of the teenagers _off_ the stairs, as they weren't supposed to be getting near the bedrooms.

They were finally able to get to the top and went straight for the shorter girl's room.

Erasa locked the door when they were inside and sat down on the bed along with Videl.

"…well?" Videl sighed.

"I did something…stupid. I think. Maybe. Gohan could have-" Erasa put her hand up slightly.

"Who does this involve _mainly_."

"Me an' Gohan…or Gohan and I or whatever…" Erasa nodded.

"Okay! Now go on ahead." Videl took in a breath.

if i had just one moment at your expense

maybe all my misery would be well spent

"I went to sleep straight after you called, the next morning, Gohan was all tense and you could see that he was agitated at something. He told me that he wanted me to _leave_! Can you believe that? How can he-" Erasa put her hand up again.

"What did he say?" Videl looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Erasa rolled her eyes at Videl.

"What did he say-" Videl began to answer but Erasa finished before she could, "-…exactly?" Videl looked at her for a few moments than thought about it for a moment.

"'I think you should leave.'" Erasa looked at her closely.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" She nodded her head. "That doesn't really seem like something lil' Gohan would say…" Erasa mused lightly. Videl shrugged lightly.

"Well he did…" Erasa snapped her fingers and than looked back to Videl.

" _How_ did he say it?" Videl hung her head lightly and started to play with her shoelaces, ignoring the question. Erasa put her hands on her hips. "Viiiiidel! How did he _say it_?" Videl sighed.

"He wasn't…happy. That was for sure. He looked like…he was close to tears or something…" Erasa nodded.

"It might not even have anything to do with you Videl!" Videl shook that idea off though. It didn't seem to…stick out.

"I…don't think so Erasa." Erasa shrugged and got off the bed, heading back to the door.

"Either way, I'm going back to the party. You coming?" Videl looked at her and shook her head.

"I don't think so Erasa. I don't even know If I'm going to be there till the end. I might just stay up here or something." Erasa nodded.

"Kay. You do what you want Videl, I'm sure that I'll get along fine with the party, see you."

"Yea… see you later Erasa." The blond girl shut the door silently behind her, going back to the chaos called a 'party' on the floor below them.

could you cry a little, lie just a little,

pretend that youre feeling a little more pain.

i gave, now im wanting 

something in return, so cry just a little for me

Videl looked at the phone in her room once the blond girl left. She saw the little blue light flashing, signaling a new message. She got off of her bed and walked over to check it.

-

__

if your love could be caged, honey,

i would hold the key

and conceal it underneath that pile of lies you handed me.

Gohan listened to Lime silently on the phone. She called his house to see if he went to the party or not and was surprised that it was him who answered the phone.

__

-You didn't go, huh?-

"I don't want to talk about it." He heard Lime snort.

__

-What happen, she dump you or something?- He glared silently or nothing.

"Lime, don't even-"

__

-Oh please Gohan. You're such a goody two shoes. She could have crushed your heart and you wouldn't have told everyone for fear of 'hurting' her. Yeesh.-

"…" He heard her snort again.

__

-She did that didn't she? Gah Gohan… You're such an idiot.-

Lime heard a small *beep* over the phone, knowing it was on Gohan's side. It only took him a second to say "Be right Back."

"Moshi moshi. Son Residence."

"Yea…Gohan?"

"…"

"Are you there? Are you even Gohan?"

"I'm here Videl."

-

*

Teens stopped dancing, all looking up at the principal who was holding a peach colored envelope in his hands.

"It's now time to find the new monarchs of the school!"[1] Everyone started clapping, waiting to see who out of the small handfuls of students, won. He put his hands up. "I do believe that _all_ of the contestants deserve a hand…"

__

and you'd hunt and those lies,

they'd be all you'd ever find.

and that'd be all you'd have to know

for me to be fine.

-

****

He shook his head lightly and she was beginning to feel worried.

"What?" **He shook his head again.**

"Nothing, nothing…" **If she was standing, she'd put her hands on her hips. She settled for her lap.**

__

"What?" **He grinned at her lightly.**

"Do you need to understand everything?" **She wondered what he meant for a moment and grinned at him.**

"Yup. Just like I need to know everyone's secrets!" **He grinned at her lightly again.**

"Urges to huh?" She was about to nod her head again, when she noticed he was serious. **She stuttered lightly.**

"What…what type of…urges." He looked into her eyes for a moment and she noticed that his line of sight went to her lips and back.

__

and you'd cry a little,

you'd die just a little,

and baby i would feel just a little less pain.

i gave now from wanting something in return, 

so cry just a little for me. give it up baby,

a whimper would be fine

****

"Would you believe… that I want to kiss you?" He was looking straight at her again, his face extremely serious. She swallowed.

"No-Not really…"

-

"…and the winners are…"

-

****

"Why not?" **She swallowed.**

"Be-Because of-of what I-I did…" She swallowed again. He shook his head.

"Trust me, I still want to." **She looked up at him.**

"I…want to too." **They looked at each other and started to narrow the space between their mouths until there wasn't anything left. The boy put his hands on the sides of her face while her arms wrapped around his neck.**

The separated, keeping their eyes closed, catching their breath. When they opened their eyes again, the girl was the first to speak.

"I…I think I love you Son Gohan." The boy nodded at her.

"I think I love you too Videl." They smiled at each other again and brought their mouths together again.

-

"-Erasa Razor and Guioye Roolir. Great job you two!" The two went up and Erasa bowed lightly to the crowd.

-

__

some kind of clue that you're doing time.

some kind of heartache, honey give it a try.

i don't want pity, i just want what is mine...

-

Videl and Gohan clapped from their spot in the back of the dance. They wanted to be here to pretty much cheer Erasa on. Videl was the loudest one yelling above all the students.

Both didn't care that they didn't win. Erasa looked over to where she heard Videl screaming, not even knowing that she came here. Her eyes widened when she saw Gohan's arms wrapped around her waist and his head rested on the top of the girl's. Even more surprising, Videl didn't seem to care at all. She waved at them walking out of the gym. She smiled at both of their backs, still on the stage, making quite a spectacle of herself.

__

Thanks for coming guys. She smirked lightly. _I can't wait till Sharpner hears about the 'Loser's'._ She was pulled from her thoughts as she was lead to the dance floor, going to lead it with the 'king'.

Outside the gym Videl looked up at him.

"Think we should have stayed for a dance?" Gohan asked. Videl shook her head in disgust.

"I'm pretty sure that Erasa will forgive us." He laughed lightly and lowered his head, catching Videl's lips in another kiss before leaving the school's grounds.

__

Fin

-

A/N: Was that okay? I wasn't sure… -_-;; Hope you liked! I know for a FACT this chapter is better than the one I was going to post for it instead, lol, be happy I lost the other file!

[1] - I'm having the king and queen being shown at the same time.


End file.
